In Applied Physics Letters 33(7), 1 Oct. 1978 the technique of modulation doping is described wherein doping is placed in one layer and the electrons are spatially separated in an adjacent layer providing enhanced carrier mobility.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,237 the modulation doping concept is applied in the channel of an FET transistor.